You know you're a Whovian when
by Darliailkasoreldr
Summary: 74 ways to know if you're a Whovian! Please leave your opinions in the reviews!


Hiya everyone!

So I desiced I'm not great with story writing sooo,

I'm gonna write things like this now!

Please tell me your opinions and what I should do next!

~Darlia

* * *

, ten and eleven aren't just numbers.

20 years time you will be forcing your children to watch classic episodes of Doctor Who.

3\. No matter where you come from and what language you speech you know what Raxacoricofallapatorius means.

4\. You cry when the hologram of the Doctor cuts off before he can tell Rose that he loves her.

5\. The number ten makes you swoon uncontrollably.

6\. You always take a banana to a party.

7\. Basically run!

8\. You've seen the Doctor Who Never mind the Buzzocks special at least three times over.

9\. Bad Wolf

10\. Having two shadows is a death sentence.

11\. You get upset when Jack dies even though you know he'll be right back.

12\. You know never to trust mall Santa's.

13\. "I am not amused"

14\. You draw TARDIS' all over your school work.

15\. You secretly threaten to exterminate people you don't like.

16\. You want your own hallucinogenic lip-stick.

17\. Stetsons and Fezzes.

18\. "EXTERMINATE!"

19\. Stormageddon is Dark Lord of All and you are a peasant.

20\. Just because Doctor Who is finished does not mean you can have the TV-I'm watching Confidential!

21\. TARDIS blue is an official colour and completely different from normal blue.

22\. You start to wonder if the Doctor brainwashed you because you're half-timelord, half-human.

23\. "Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

24."Hey, who turned out the lights"

25."Oh god, I was coming to be cool."

26\. You try to get Cleverbot to act out scenes from your favourite episodes.

27\. You wonder why people still stay in London on Christmas.

28\. You would NEVER ask the Doctor, "Doctor Who?"

29\. You manage to work quotes into everyday conversations.

30."Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap." is the most terrifying noise on Earth.

31\. You never take diet pills.

32\. Jammie-dodgers are actually TARDIS self-destruct buttons.

33\. You don't trust anyone with a gas mask.

34\. You really want to try fish-fingers and custard or you already have.

35\. "Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey…Stuff."

36\. "DELETE"

37\. "Are you my mummy?" 0_0

38\. "GERONIMO!"

39\. You can never turn your back on a statue.

40\. You always turn left.

41\. "Bowties are cool."

42\. You see a broken clock and immediately listen for ticking.

43\. "It's bigger on the inside…"

44\. "Did I mention it travels in time?"

45\. "Look at me im a target!"

46\. "I can buy a fez."

47\. "Hello, im sexy."

48\. Everything is fantastic!

49\. You don't want to visit NYC anymore.

50\. Whenever you have candy, you ask "Would you like a jelly baby?"

51\. Allons-y!

52\. Snowmen creep you out.

53\. You cry uncontrollably when anyone mentions Doomsday.

54\. You want to visit Stonehenge so you can copy 11's monologue.

55\. You say "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." whenever you mess up.

56\. You hate it when there's awkward silence.

57\. Celery is not just a vegetable… It's an accessory.

58\. You mind just exploded.

59\. You constantly ask your friend personal questions to make sure they're not a ganger.

60\. When you ask a babies name you also ask "Will I blush?"

61\. You never look out the corner of your eye.

62\. You understand this…

63\. That awkward moment when you get shot by your wife, in front of your wife, who then proceeds to try and kill your wife, while your best friend is off to the side pregnant with your wife.

64\. You try to use normal paper as psychic paper.

65\. You keep a close eye on mannequins while shopping.

66\. Your already irrational fear of spiders has gotten even worse.

67\. Vincent Van Gogh is your favourite painter.

68\. You're calling card is "Hello Sweetie!"

69\. You thought the leaf was the sweetest thing.

70\. You never blink while looking at statues… Blink and you're dead.

71\. When you see a potato you start chanting, "Sonta-ha!"

72\. Even though the classics are great you feel closest to 9, 10 and 11.

73\. Own a sonic screwdriver.

74\. Read at least one Doctor Who book.


End file.
